worldofspeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
World Cup Speedruns 4
World Cup Speedruns 4 (WCS4) will be the fourth tournament in its series. Originally created back in 2012 by LyleBandicoot93 & Heydavid17, WCS since then has been completed from start to finish three times. WCS is inspired by IAS but has a difference to it as it's based on the FIFA World Cup by representing countries while speedrunning and how the groups are worked out. World Cup Speedruns 4 will begin around summer of 2015. Hosting Arvid (DigitalMasterpieces), was set to host WCS4 by his own, but felt he was forced to step down as host, since he wouldn't be able to have time to manage everything, with him taking part as well, and taking care of personal things. However, the hosting role was given back to Heydavid17, who will go back to co-hosting a tournament, this time with supster131. Rules Games The tournament will go back to it's roots, and be a free for any game tournament, where people can play each other in any games. However, giving competitors the chance to do any game, and the tournament being with a record low amount of people, then any games can only be done once, this doesn't mean a game series can't be done twice. Victory In the Group Stage, a victory means that the person who wins, will be awarded 3 points, if the person can provide the video footage along with the Victory. This will count as well for the next round. Defeat In the Group Stage & Round 2 Stage, a defeat means that the person who lose, will be awarded 0 points. The loser is the person who finish the speedrun last. Point Penalties In the Group Stage, if not the video is provided, the person who do not provide the video footage, will be penalized '-2 points', which means the person still can receive points(if he won), but not the actual amount of points, as expected(which would originally 3 points, but instead it will be 1 points). Triple Threat Matches The triple threats will return, but for Round 1 Group Stages, it will only be done in case bottom 3 are tied, since it will have no meaning in case with top 3. In Round 2, triple threats will only be done in case a tie takes place in the top 3, to decide who will progress as top 2 to the final. The Final All the participants can have a say on which game series the final should be, but the final game will be decided by the finalists themselves. Rematch A rematch will ONLY be allowed, if the host(s) allow it. In order for a rematch to take place, at least 1 of following criteries have to be fulfilled(the demand can only come from the loser of the speedrun): *If the opponent accidently do not reach the goal with the correct number of "item(s)" or the correct "item(s)", as agreed for the speedrun before '''the run takes place *If the opponent refuses to communicate during the speedrun *If the opponent is missing parts of the speedrun, that could possibly change the outcome. Demands Participants who take part in the tournament, has to make sure themselves that they are eligible to participate. Round 1 & 2 Games Each participant can only play a game once, if a case arises in which both participants don't own same games which they haven't run, but do own same games they've run previously, a host will be contacted for confirmation and to sort such an issue. Penalties In case a person plays the same game twice, it can lead to a disqualification, if not permitted by the host(s). Draws There will be no Draws/Ties in the tournament, when someone announce they are done with the speedrun, then it's over. Deadlines The Draw was done on the 2nd of July 2015, and with the small amount of participants, the deadline has been set to be between 2-3 weeks after the Draw was done, however it is preferable to be done withing 2 weeks. First Deadline is set to 16th of July 2015, but will be moved if needed to the 23rd of July 2015. Whenever first round is done, another 2-3 weeks will be set for the second round. The Final will be done and decided within the 4 finalists. Confirmed Participants Pots * '''DessertMonkeyJK was replaced by StardustNova * NoVaX9000 was replaced by ToddGamerPro * MrFraserFilms2009 was replaced by ShoReWol Group Stage Group A Group B Group C (*) - 99CrashBandicoot did all his runs, but didn't manage to get them uploaded in time, the runs will be uploaded when he returns from Bulgaria. Group D Round 2 Stage Group 1 Group 2 Grand Final Awards *Greatest Enthusiast: Someone who is up for a good run *Fastest Runner: That was fast... what now then? *Marathon Runner: You might have too much free time *Slowest Runner: Get your bum moving *Greatest Fail: How could you mess that up. *Most Exciting Run: The most exciting run to watch, from start to end *Creative Speedrun: For the most creative speedrun Final Standings